Garlic Junior: Third Assault
by Wykid
Summary: Cell was recently defeated. Normal life resumes for the Z-fighters, well... for the short time being anyhow. That is... seeing how Garlic Jr. plans to make yet another return! K for possible swearing
1. Short Lived Peace

_Hey, Wykid here. Now I'm sure you've read this story before. Yeah.. it's my first DBZ fanfic, I deleted it and decided to repost it under my new name. Hope I didn't break any rules, I honestly didn't intend to, I just wanted this story completely under my new name and to give it another chance in the lime light (I didn't touch the story, simply the intros and ending summaries)._

_Also I don't own DBZ or anything related to it. Just the following storyline._

_Enjoy and please give me a review of what you think, I, like any other writer, thrive on reviews._

Chapter 1: **Short lived Peace**

It is now a few weeks after Cell was defeated. Things seem to be simpler, life was good. Everyone is healed now either with the use of Sensu beans or natural healing. Gohan has spent a majority of his time studying just as Chi Chi wished. Piccolo is being Piccolo, finding different sparsely populated areas on earth to train and meditate. Krillin has been seeing Android 18 as of late, either training (Despite his fear of her brute force) or getting to know each other as individuals. Tien decided to drift away from the Z fighter scene by traveling a far distance from everyone to train with Chaoutzu, his best friend, after his and Chaoutzu's heart warming departure, Yamcha broke away from fighting all together, spending time with Puar and more on his personal life on earth. Vegeta remains in isolation, consistently pushing himself to new heights in the Gravity Room located across from the Capsule Corp where he lives with Bulma and their baby Trunks. Vegeta has unintentionally repeated the tradition to where Saiyan parents do not pay too much attention to their children. Android 17 seldom visits Android 18, and even when he does, he doesn't intend nor attempt to socialize himself with the Z fighters. The scene shows Gohan sitting at his desk with his head resting in the palm of his hand, his muscular arm propped up on the desk at which he is writing on. He takes a rare second to glance out of the window and watch a flock of birds swoop by before taking a good look at the outside world in which he feels so torn apart from. He sighs and groans before leaning back in his chair, placing himself at risk if Chi Chi were to ever enter the room. Gohan mumbles to himself.

**Gohan**: This is boring.

Just then, the gloomy face of Gohan quickly stretches into joy when a deep raspy voice enters his mind from seemingly no where. Gohan immediately recognizes this grunt-like voice.

**???**: You're not going to be someone to rely on next time if this is all you're going to do.

**Gohan**: Piccolo!

Just then, cloak and all, there appears Piccolo at his window with his arms folded, he doesn't exactly look happy, his stern facial expression brings pure seriousness to the situation.

**Piccolo**: Gohan, you have to realize that you are possibly our strongest player at the moment.

Piccolo almost gains a smile, yet it turns out as a smirk as Gohan lightens himself up with a grin of his own.

**Piccolo**: If you want to continue that rank, then you need to keep active.

**Gohan**: Oh... but I can't... mom won't let me.

Gohan leans over the desk as shadows dominate the lower half of his face.

**Piccolo**: Gohan, since when did you let studying stop you from protecting the earth?

A moment of silence passes as Gohan lets Piccolo's words sink deep within him. Before he can respond, a concerned Chi Chi enters the room.

**Gohan**: I guess I'd have to thank dad for the majority of the times that I've been able to fight... now that he's not here...

Chi Chi abruptly interrupts Gohan.

**Chi Chi**: Gohan, who are you talking to?

Gohan's mouth stretches nearly a mile wide, displaying gritted teeth as his eyes narrow in guilt that he wasn't studying.

**Gohan**:... Um... Er... Well... hahaha...

He glances over at the window where he expects Piccolo to be, only to find a clear view of the outside world once more, no Piccolo whatsoever.

**Chi Chi**: Gohan, who were you talking too!?

**Gohan**:... Nobody mom, just reading something...

**Chi Chi**: Oh my! I hope all of this studying isn't wearing down your mind completely! You're talking to yourself!

Gohan thinks silently to himself, placing blame on Piccolo.

_Oh man, thanks for backing me up on that one Piccolo!_

Gohan then raises a desperate and rather brave idea.

**Gohan**: So mom, do you think I can go outside for a while?

**Chi Chi**: AND WHAT FIGHT WITH YOUR WHACKO FRIENDS!?

She leans over Gohan, screaming at the top of her lungs as he nearly falls back in the wooden chair raising an arm in defense.

**Gohan**: No mom... really I just need some air!

Chi Chi takes a moment to herself, once calmed down she debated on the idea to herself, yet outloud.

**Chi Chi**: Well... You have been working very hard lately...

Gohan's face displays every single trait of anticipation as he leans forword himself.

**Chi Chi**: Ok.. but be back before the sun sets!

**Gohan**: YEAH! Ok mom, thanks!

Chi Chi smiles as her heart warms and she moves in for a warm hug, that is before Gohan zips straight out of the window and is out of sight within mere seconds, she falls on over on the desk, knocking the chair over as the result of the hug that didn't connect.

**Chi Chi**: ARRRGGGH! I let him go and I don't get so much as a hug! That teaches me to let him go out with his bizarre alien friends...

----------

Gohan is seen floating in the air with a big ole smile smacked on his face, it seems that no one could ever remove it. Gohan twirls and whirls around a few times to fully enjoy the fact that he was free.

**Gohan**: Alright! This is more like it...

He swoops up to halt in mid air before scanning the area.

**Gohan**: Now where is Piccolo?

He searches around a few seconds more before snapping over toward his right with a huge grin.

**Gohan**: That must be him!

---------------------

He then zips on off in the distance of his location before the scene cuts on over to Bulma who is trying to comfort a furious baby trunks. She keeps gently bouncing him around in her arm, before trying to feed him.

**Bulma**: Oh geez... give mommy a break will you Trunks?

Trunks doesn't really react besides crying his eyes out along with the ear buzzing screaming.

**Bulma**: I THOUGHT I WAS MARRIED DURING ALL OF THIS! Where is Vegeta? VEGETA!!!

Just then, her phone added its ringing to the multiple clashing of noises, she picks up the phone.

**Bulma**: WHAT!?

Krillin responds with a "eek" before pushing the phone away from his head, he waits a few seconds before placing it against his head once more.

**Krillin**: Uh.. Bulma... sorry for bothering you, but have you seen Gohan?

**Bulma**: Gohan? Why would Gohan be here?

**Krillin**: Well Chi Chi's getting kinda desperate, she called me... and told me to help her spread the word that Gohan needs to be home as soon as possible...

**Bulma**: Oh Krillin... so easy to be pushed around...

**Krillin**: Whaaaat-ever, I'd rather face a super saiyan than you two ole broads any day of the week.

**Bulma**: OLD!?.... OOOOOOOLD!?

Krillin once again has to jerk away from the phone before trying to reason with the frustrated Bulma.

**Krillin**: No.. NO that's not what I meant.. What I mea...

Just then Vegeta enters the room where the crying baby is tormenting Bulma's ears. Bulma notices him instantly and approaches him with fire in her eyes.

**Bulma**: Where have you been?

**Vegeta**: Woman, you know darn well where I've been, the gravity room doesn't turn on all by itself you know. Besides, Your constant nagging drives me to the extent of complete insanity!

**Bulma**: Oh! It's all about Prince Vegeta and his daily training, nothing else matters to you Vegeta!

Vegeta simply grunts before folding his arms and walking away.

**Krillin**:... Did I call at a bad time?

**Bulma**: Ugh... ask Vegeta, he knows all about you fighters..

Vegeta comes to a halt, dead in his tracks before glancing over his shoulder.

**Vegeta**: What? Who is that?

**Bulma**: It's Krillin! He wants to know where Gohan is.

**Vegeta**: Gohan!? How should I know?

**Bulma**: Well don't scream at me.. tell him!

Bulma extends her arm in which the phone is shoved into Vegeta's chest, he mumbles under his breath before lifting the phone to the side of his head.

**Vegeta**: What do you want weakling?

**Krillin**:... Well hello to you too Vegeta, I was jus...

**Vegeta**: And I don't know where Kakarot's kid is! Anything else baldy?

**Krillin**: Hey! I'm on the road to growing my hair back!

Just then a click is heard on Krillin's end.

**Krillin**: Hello?... Hello!?

Just then the constant beeping sound plays over and over again signalling that Vegeta has hung up on him. Krillin sighs and hangs up the phone himself.

**Krillin**: Well, if you want to do something right, you gotta do it yourself... Man these women push me around too much, and Vegeta isn't the nicest guy either.

With that he tightens his belt with a quick jerk in opposite direction before running out of his house and zooming off into the sky.

---------

We now catch up with Gohan who is still on heading toward the energy source that he sensed earlier. He finally comes to a sudden stop and lowers into the woods, once there, he scans the habitat before spotting Piccolo hovering over a rock, clearly lost in his intense meditation. he appears to have a white aura around him as his face becomes more stern by the second. Gohan watches, impressed to say the least. Piccolo exerts a gust of wind as the aura glows brighter and grows wider. Gohan has to cover his face as best as possible, he squints his eyes to see. Piccolo gradually comes to a rest, the aura dies down to apparent nothingness as he floats on over to flat ground, lowering himself to make his stand. Gohan greets him with a grin and an extended hand, in which Piccolo accepts and shakes.

**Gohan**: Piccolo, you haven't slowed down a bit.

**Piccolo**: Too bad I can't say the same for you, Gohan.

Gohan regains that gloomy face once more as he gazes down at the waving grass.

**Gohan**: Piccolo... Mom wants me to go to college, I can't help it!

**Piccolo**: I suppose so...

As the facial expressions swing back and forth, Gohan gains another priceless grin.

**Gohan**: But now that we're out here we can train!

**Piccolo**: Not exactly Gohan... This is serious.

**Gohan**: What?... What are you talking about Piccolo?

**Piccolo**: Follow me, you have to see something for yourself. We may already be in another troubled spot.

**Gohan**: WHAT!? But we just finished Cell, how can there be another problem already!?!?

**Piccolo**: Just follow...

Piccolo is lifted off the ground as if by magic, he then rushes off surrounded by a ball of white aura, Gohan gains his own aura of blue and then races off to follow Piccolo.

_What could this mean for Earth? Yeah, starts out pretty slow, but I think this pre-plot stuff is important, the story will pick up soon enough. Hope you enjoyed the exposition of this story. This is Wykid signing out for now._


	2. Dreadful Discovery

_Wykid here... I do not own anything DBZ related. Go figure... But the ideas and storyline is mine._

_Enjoy and spare some reviews eh?_

Chapter 2: **Dreadful Discovery**

Just then a two blazing waves of energy soar through the sky as various animals glare at this magnificent sight. The scene snaps up at the wind pushing away at Gohan's hair, causing it to flop back wildly as does Piccolo's cape. They continue flying a few suspensful seconds more before Gohan's anxiety can't be held anymore.

Gohan: Piccolo, what's going on?

Piccolo: You won't believe it if I told you, you have to see this for yourself Gohan.

Gohan stares toward Piccolo in mid flight, pondering away at what Piccolo could be referring to before picking up speed, getting an advantage, nearly a nose ahead of Piccolo himself. Piccolo begins to lower into the thick woods as Gohan slows down and follows. Piccolo's aura thins out to almost nothing as he gently floats to the plant infested field before his shoes pat the ground. Gohan's aura lifts as well as he reaches the ground with one leg before lowering the other and raising his fists to belt level. He searches the enviroment for anything suspicious, he doesn't pick up the slightest hint of anything wrong. Piccolo simply stares ahead, not making a move, it is as if he's not even taking a single breath. Gohan glances for a few spare seconds before snapping back in the same direction as Piccolo.

Gohan: So what is it!? What's going on?

Piccolo: Gohan, go forth, take a look at that huge rock, but DO NOT LIFT IT!

Piccolo's raspy voice echoes through the woods as Gohan's eyes widen. Gohan is extremely tense, suspecting anything as he takes a few stealthy steps toward the rock.

Gohan: Piccolo what is it!? What are you tal...

Just then Gohan noticed it. He noticed the black mist spurting out of the bottom by thin clouds. About as thick as smoke from a lit cigarette as he tilts his head and backs up.

Gohan: D.. Don't tell me that this...

Piccolo: Gohan, do you remember when Garlic Jr. was free? He released a black mist upon the earth. Turning your best "friends" into your worst enemies. Well I'm convinced that this is the same black mist that we dealt with all those years ago.

Gohan: Th... That's impossible! Garlic Jr. was imprisoned in his own dead zone! You know that!

Piccolo: I know, I know! There's some unanswered questions here but it looks like we're going to have to dig to the bottom of it no matter what we've faced these past few weeks.

Gohan lowers his head, eyebrows arched up in pure sadness as he exhales frustration. Piccolo immediately notices this and takes a moment before resting his arm on Gohan's shoulder.

Piccolo: Look Gohan, I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to deal with this.

Gohan: I know...

The scene drifts on to a darker sky, a few twinkling stars appear over the horizon as the sun begins to hide behind the hills located so far away. Gohan is seen hanging just over the top of trees keeping a keen eye out for any suspicious activity. Piccolo instantly appears a few feet above Gohan with his green broad arms crossed over his massive chest. His stern face observes Gohan before his deep grumbling voice breaks the silence.

Piccolo: It's getting late.

Gohan: Hhm?

Piccolo: Go on home Gohan, we won't find anything here. We're going to have to wait.

Gohan:... But...

Piccolo: Gohan, there's nothing else we can do.

Gohan slowly nods as he lifts himself up to Piccolo's level.

Gohan: Mkay, but tell me if anything happens.

Piccolo doesn't actually respond, instead he turns and rushes off in a different direction. However Gohan, knowing Piccolo the way he does, understands that Piccolo heard him and will indeed fill him out on any information. Gohan heads off in his own direction, not too long however before meeting up with Krillin. Krillin waves toward Gohan.

Krillin: HEY!

Gohan speaks to himself.

Gohan: Hey, it's Krillin!

They finally meet up just over the tall, slender trees as Krillin yanks back to a halt, Gohan slows down to a stop as well.

Krillin: Gohan I don't know who's going to kill me first, your mom because it took me this long to find you or 18 because I'm not home yet.

Gohan: Ahaha, sorry Krillin. But I'll fill you in on the way, let's head home.

Krillin: Sorry Gohan, but if I don't head to my own home, I won't be around for you to fill me in on anything hehe...

Krillin rubs the back of his bald head slightly blushing. Gohan's jaw nearly drops before he catches it and smiles a big goofy grin.

Gohan: Ah jeez Krillin, you're whipped!

Krillin: HEY! You don't know what it's like to have a girlfriend that could kill you in an instant!

Gohan booms out a hardy laugh, reminding Krillin of Goku before Krillin can't hold back himself and they share a melted chuckle together.

----------------------------------------------------------

The scene then cuts over to Chi Chi who's washing dishes. She stacks a few bowls over to the side as she trots away and rubs her hands on the apron strapped around her neck. She draws a deep breath before leaning against a wall located just directly across the kitchen table. She then reaches out for the phone once again. That is just before front door creaks open to the heart thumping sight of Gohan. She nearly floats across the room trying to reach him.

Chi Chi: GOHAN!!!!

She kneels down before him, checking him out in every different area.

Gohan: M.. Mom, I'm fine!

Chi Chi: Oh yeah!? Is it fine to just spend the rest of your day and part of your night fighting with your karate friends!? HUH!?

Gohan: No mom, I wasn't fighting.

Chi Chi: Well you sure weren't studying!!!

Gohan finally wreches his bulky arm up to his side while clenching his fist just as tight as the gritting of his teeth. Chi Chi backs away in a split second.

Gohan: Mom, there's something you have to realize! Just like Piccolo said I'm earth's protecter now that Dad's gone! I have to protect the earth because if I don't then I'll let dad down and I'm just not willing to do that! Not now, not ever!

Just as he reaches the point of "Not now, not ever!" a flash of aura dominates his surroundings as his hair begins to stiffen up, his eyes flash green before he calms himself and lowers his fist. Chi Chi isn't frightened, instead a feeling of understanding sweeps over her. Her face becomes suddenly relaxed as she moves forword to Gohan and hugs him around the neck. He loses the intense stance as well as the aura before his eyes glow in confusement along with his arm cross over her back.

Chi Chi: I understand Gohan...

Gohan: Mom?

Chi Chi: I guess I can't change the fact that your father was a fighter. I guess that the earth needs you and that's what's important... Your father would be proud.

She soaks up all tears before any trickle down her cheeks. Gohan just as surprised as when the hug took place.

Chi Chi: I just want you to have a bright future Gohan.

Gohan exhales while glancing down at the woodened floor, before anything else takes place the scene snaps over to Gohan sound asleep in his bed, he begins tossing and turning in his bed. Gripping the pillows, tossing the covers around before sweat drips over onto his matress. He begins grunting as the scene fades into a view of pure blackness as Garlic Jr. appears with his evil gleam. His sharp teeth appear as his devilish grin grows across his broad face. His massive, bulky body stretched out as he releases a war cry out, echoing through the area before Garlic runs up into the shadows as some collisions of fists and legs echo before a beatened and battered Piccolo is seen shifting sideways before his motionless body slaps the ground and his eyes fade out to pure white-ness. Gohan flies over to tend to Piccolo.

Gohan: PICCOLO!!!!!

He kneels at Piccolo's side before tears drip on down pounding against Piccolo's seemingly lifeless body. Gohan attempts to shake Piccolo in vain tries to awake him.

Gohan: PICCOLO!... PICCOLO! NO, I NEED YOU!

Finally Gohan spins over to more collision sounds as Krillin and Chi Chi are both seen smacking the ground with force.

Gohan: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garlic Jr. emerges from the shadows with that distasteful grin smacked dab on his face.

Garlic Jr.: I told you... I AM IMMORTAL!

Just then before Gohan can take action he pushes himself up into sitting position with force before screaming at the top of his lungs.

Gohan: NOOOOOO!

His breathing has rapidly picked up as multiple beads of sweat practically pours down his face. He glances around his room as if to make sure he's safe.

Gohan: That's it... Tomorrow WE SETTLE THIS!...

He takes a few moments to himself to let his promise sink in before attempting to return to what few hours of sleep he has left. He turns over as the scene fades out to black along with a candle located on a stand beside his bed. The candle blows out by a gentle breeze, from inside the house. Perhaps from the passing of a certain spirit.

Yeah not much but the wait will be worth it. It's building up like an actual "what if" movie so give it time. Gohan's sworn to put an end to the nightmares and the wierd activity, will he find out what's going on and find Garlic Jr.?

_I want to personally thank you for reading and I'd also appreciate reviews, for it is what a fanfic writer thrives on. This is Wykid signing out for now._


End file.
